Doctor who! The great war!
by doctorpaul12
Summary: The doctor and Donna land in the year 7896 in a war zone, with the enemy called the "talking baked potatoes" Can you guess who they are ? Can the doctor and save the earth one more time? or will the time catch them up?
1. Chapter1 What year is it,Sarg?

"Launch the missiles!" Scream Commander Joe

Soldiers ran out from every direction to the back of the army truck, one small yet strong man unzipped the back of the van and started giving out the grey missile boxes to the other soldiers on duty!

"Duck!" shouted the Commander across the battle field, there was not a building in site soldiers ran towards the trenches for cover. Yet nothing happened, not another enemy was in sight

"Erm…Erm... Sarg?" A nerdy and shy soldier popped his head out the trench "What exactly are we fighting?" he asked.

Commander Joe turned around and pulled out a gun, "I said you should never ask Question!" the gun made an almighty bang as Commander Joe pulled the trigger.

The TARDIS landed with an almighty thud in the back of one of the trucks, the light on the top of the TARDIS flicked a few times and all went quite. The doors burst open to revel the doctor standing there in his long coat and converse shoes, "Ahh, Smell that, Donna" he stepped out the TARDIS patted the side of his wonder time machine

"Oi! Watch it spaceman! You better not have farted again!"

The doctor looked back at Donna who was still in the TARDIS and gave a smile "Narh! This Donna! This is the smell of world war six star"

"Are you joking? You took me to a war! A world war! World war six star? Are we on earth?" Donna mumbled on.

"Donna! Calm down, yes it's a world war and yes, we are on earth! This is the year 5.5/apple/21, Five more years and ill be up in the sky on platform one! Cassandra was a feisty skin she was!" it seemed to Donna that the doctor was talking at light speed,

"The year 5.5/apple/21!? Don't be silly!" Commander Joe opened the back of the truck "This is the year 7896, world war Banana, I'm Sergeant Commander Joe, and you are in the back of my truck!" He pointed a gun at both the doctor and Donna  
Donna shot her arms up in the air.  
"What are you doing?" asked the doctor  
"They do it in the films!" Donna snapped at him  
"Put your arms down, Donna! AND PUT THAT GUN DONE!" the doctor pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver, slide it up half the way and activated the sonic. The Commander dropped his gun and it started to melt

"What is that devise?" asked Commander Joe

The doctor shut the TARDIS doors and put the sonic in his pocket  
"A screwdriver," he told the commander as he stepped of the back of the pick up truck.  
"Show me that screwdriver!" ordered Commander Joe!

"NO! But I tell you what, I can show you this!" the doctor pulled out his physic paper and showed it to the Sarg.  
"Why didn't you say then sir doctor of TARDIS, you have been referred by the Queen to help us in the attack of the baked potatoes!"  
"Yes!" the Queen! And you're being invaded by the baked potatoes!" Donna giggled slightly  
"Nothing funny Miss! Legend says that the bake potatoes can bake you alive, peel and mash you to death!" the Commander told her

"Tell me Sergeant Commander Joe! Have you ever saw this baked potato? And where did you get this information from?"  
"I read about them, doctor. And only once, when I was a young boy." He said with a tone of fear to his voice

"Well, forget about this baked potato, it's all wrong!"  
The doctor gave Donna a look of fear, "Sarg? Tell me this? Have you ever heard of the planet named Sontar in the southern spiral arm of the galaxy?"


	2. Puny human male!

Donna sat in the TARDIS watching the doctor pull of panels of the TARDIS floor whilst he looked for a chest, "Doctor? Are we safe? You haven't even told me who the enemies of the war are, Doctor? Doctor!?"

The doctor carried on looking for his chest, moving wires and scrap bits of metal away. He did hear Donna talk, but the doctor knew that the answers would upset her  
"Aha! Found you!" The doctor pulled out an old chest, opened it up and grabbed the spare mallets "One hit at the back of the neck on the probic _vent_will knock the _Sontaran out! BADABOOMBA!" the doctor shouted as he headed towards the police doors._

"You see Donna, That vent is normally used by the Sontarans to feed directly on energy to recharge rather than eating. Raw plasma is fed into the vent to nourish them, the Sontarans are a clone race and that's what they do to bread and feed!" the doctor explained whilst putting his long coat on

"Like the star wars films?" Donna asked  
"What?" the doctor looked at her confused

"Star wars? Clone wars?" Donna told him

"You don't half watch some rubbish on TV, but to be honest George Walton Lucas did get his ideas from travelling with me for a week!"  
"Who?" Donna asked.

"Blimey Donna! He made star wars! Anyway, we need to talk to Joe."

The Doctor and Donna finally left the TARDIS.  
"Small boxes like that, Doctor? Why did it take so long? Asked Joe  
"The Queen rang us, she wants to know where your ships are? You're in the year 7896 and you have no ships? Not even one?" the doctor asked.  
Joe hung his head in shame "We are a punishment army, each member has committed a crime towards the 2 queens and the thrown"

"Right, well. Forget you guns, this is what you need, Joe. One hit on the back of the neck and knock out!" the doctor gave Joe a few dozen mallets "give these out. I am going to call the Sontarans, or as you call them. The talking baked potatoes"

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the TARDIS bulb "Donna, I have never done this before. I need to call the operator first." A hologram appeared in front of him "Mr Smith of 13 Bannerman Road, London, Ealing. Can you hear me?"

"Yes doctor, Loud and clear. Would you like me to put you through to Sarah Jane?" Mr Smith answered

"No. I need you Smith, I'm in the year 7896, earth. Somewhere there is a Sontaran ship in orbit, can you put a hologram like to there ship so we can communicate?"

The hologram showed a Sontaran straight the way "DOCTOR! The last time lord! Our sworn enemy!"

"Yes, hello. That's me!" the doctor turned to Commander Joe "This is your talking baked potato!"

Than Sontaran to you. Puny human male!"


End file.
